Fan Fnaf Game Play
Ideas=Gamejolt,TheGameSalmon,Riskrim https://www.rockpapershotgun.com/2015/01/26/five-nights-at-freddys-fan-games/ https://fnaflore.com/ http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/FanWorks/FiveNightsAtFreddys https://scratch.mit.edu/studios/1354074/ http://five-nights-at-freddys-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline_of_fangames Five Nights at Candy Ep.1-Are you Hungry for Candy?(Night 1) Tumbnail Ep.2-Bad Kitties 2 Tumbnail Ep.3-No Monkeying Around 3 4 Tumbnail Ep.4-Breaking Windows 5 6 Tumbnail Ep.5-7/20 Mode Tumbnail Five Nights at Wario's Ep.1-Survive the Factory(Night 1-2) Tumbnail Ep.2-Search of Death(Night 3-4) Tumbnail Ep.3-Super Wario-Man(Night 5-6) Five Nights at Chuck E. Cheese Ep.1-Childhood Ruined(Night 1-4) Tumbnail Ep.2-Real Life Horror(Night 5) Tumbnail Five Nights at Krusty Krab Ep.1-Are you Ready Kids?(Night 1-2) Tumbnail Ep.2-2Spooky4Me (Night 3-5) Tumbnail Ep.3-Confused Krabs(Night 4-5) Tumbnail Ep.4-Closed Calls(Night 6) Tumbnail One Night at Flumpty Ep.1-Spookiest Game Ever Tumbnail Ep.2-Spookiest Sequel Ever Tumbnail Five Nights at Wario's 2 Ep.1-Crazy Demons(Night 1-2) Tumbnail Ep.2-Stop It!(Night 3-4) Tumbnail Ep.3-Escape Plan(Night 5-6) Tumbnail Ep.4-6/20(Night 7) Tumbnail Five Nights at Sonic's Ep.1-Surprise Tails(Night 1-2) Tumbnail Ep.2-Jumpscare Golory(Night 3-4) Tumbnail Ep.3-Conquered Sonic(Night 5-6) Tumbnail Five Nights at Tubbyland Ep.1-Uh Oh(Night 1-2) Tumbnail Ep.2-Robot Tubbie(Night 3-4) Tumbnail Ep.3-Good then Evil(Night 5-6) Tumbnail Ep.4-3/20 Tumbnail Ep.5-(Night -1 and PLTD Night) Five Nights at Sonic's 2 Ep.1-Hide and Sneak(Night 1-2) Tumbnail Ep.2-Shadow Tails!(Night 3-4) Tumbnail Ep.3-Golden Sonic(Night 5-6) Tumbnail Ep.4-Goodbye Friends(Custom Night) Tumbnail Five Nights at Wario's 3 Ep.1-Bathroom Spook(Night 1-2) Tumbnail Ep.2-Teleporting Music(Night 3-4) Tumbnail Ep.3-Why Ashley!(Night 5 Bad Ending) Tumbnail Ep.4-Kong Smash(Good Ending) Tumbnail Five Nights at Ronald's Ep.1-When Clowns go Crazy(Night 1-2) Ep.2-Empty Run(Night 3-4) Ep.3-Surprise Horror(Night 5) Ep.4-(Special Nights) Five Nights at Treasure Island Ep.1-Abandoned Discovery Island(Night 1-2) Ep.2-Wanna See My Head(Night 3 and Pirate Caverns) Ep.3-Love Broken(Night 4) Ep.4-Mickey Mouse!(Night 5 Bad Ending) Ep.5-Good Friends(Night 5 Good Ending) Ep.6-Another One(Night 5 True Ending) Ep.7-Death by Disney(Night 6 MickMick) Ep.8-(Custom Night) Ep.9-(Infinite Night) Ep.10-(Night 8) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tpKJocmfjvU Ep.11-(Floor 1 Minigame) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ug6n2aq2Frs&index=6&list=PLIz1clqkshZ8rnK7b6zmlMhq8N3B4nCy3 Five Nights at Wario's Origins Ep.1-Back to Origins(Night 1-2) Ep.2-They're Coming(Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Night 5-6) Ep.4-Special Night Challenge Ep.5- Five Nights at Tubbyland 2 Ep.1-(Night 1-2) Ep.2-(Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Night 5-6) Ep.4-6/20 Mode Ep.5-(Nightmare Night) Five Nights at Tubbyland 3 Ep.1-What is This?(Night 1-2) Ep.2-Risky Plan(Night 3-4) Ep.3-Secret Ones(Night 5-6) Ep.4-8/20 Mode(Good Ending and Bad Ending) Ep.5-(Night X) Five Nights at Smudger's Ep.1-The Broken Game(Night 1-2) Ep.2-(Night 3-4) Ep.3- The Return to Freddy's Ep.1-Shadow Figures(Night 1-2) Ep.2-(Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Night 5-6) Ep.4-6/20 Mode Five Nights at Sonic's 3 Ep.1-Too Slow(Night 1-2) Ep.2-Killed Speed(Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Night 5 and Secret Minigame) Ep.4-(Night 6 Bad Ending and Good Ending) Ep.5-Survival Mode Ep.6-Max Modes Ep.7- The Return to Freddy's 2 Ep.1-A Little Scared(Night 1-2) Ep.2-Welcome to Hell(Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Night 5-6) The Return to Freddy's 3 Ep.1-Snake Problem(Night 1-2) Ep.2-(Night 3-4) Ep.3-Lockjaw Origins(Night 5-6) Five Nights at Sonic's 4 Ep.1-Bad Phone Guy(Night 1-2) Ep.2-A Good Nightmare(Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Night 5-6) The Return to Freddy's 4 Ep.1-Girl Screams(Night 1-2) Ep.2-Good Night(Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Night 5-6) Ep.4-6/20 Those Nights at Rachel's Ep.1-Farm Animal Horror(Night 1-2) Ep.2-Come at Me(Night 3-4) Ep.3-Screams of Silence(Night 5) Ep.4-Cheating Me(Hard Mode Night 1-2) Ep.5-Victorr BOI(Hard Mode Night 3-4) Ep.6-I DID IT!!!(Hard Mode Night 5) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8biVV7U8Img Final Nights 1-4 Ep.1-Spooky Puppet(Final Nights 1) Ep.2-Spooky Attic(Final Nights 2 Night 1-2) Ep.3-Guess Who's Back(Night 3-4) Ep.4-Where Did you Go?(Night 5-6) Ep.5-Lost My Mind(Good Ending/Bad Ending) Ep.6-Worst Nightmare(Final Nights 3 Night 1-2) Ep.7-Nightmares Back!(Night 3-4) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBsNIRBXiNU Ep.8-Guess Wrong(Bad Ending) Ep.9-New Reaper(True Ending) Ep.10-Puppet is Back!(Final Nights Redux) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AD7epPuewXA Five Nights at Candy's 2 Ep.1-Broken Game 2(Night 1-2) Ep.2-Join the Party(Night 3-4) Ep.3-New Friends(Night 5-6) Ep.4-7/20 Ep.5-Encounter the First(Night 8) Five Nights at Sonic's 5 Ep.1-Golden Sanic(Night 1-2) Ep.2-Shadow Sanic(Night 3-4) Ep.3-Overload Sonics(Night 5-6) Ep.4-Sanic Crap(Night 7-8) Ep.5-This is Hard(Night 9-10) Ep.6-Lucky Number(Night 11-12) Ep.7-Teh End(Night 13-14) Ep.8-(Night 15-16) Ep.9-(Survival Mode) Five Nights at Smudger's 3 Ep.1-Unexpected Train(Night 1-2) Ep.2-Really Man(Night 3-4) Ep.3-Awaken Nights(Night 5-6) Ep.4-(Revenge Night and Secret End) Five Nights at Wario's 4 Ep.1-Tv for Days(Night 1-2) Ep.2-Walls Brokens(Night 3-4) Ep.3-Wake Up(Night 5-6) Ep.4-Quest Mode Popgoes Ep.1-Bonnie Ded?(Night 1-2) Ep.2-Gettin Furry(Night 3-4) Ep.3-What are Those(Night 5-6) Ep.4-Simon Says(Secret Ending) Ep.5-4/20 Mode Ep.6-(Cheats) Ep.7-(Challenges) Ep.8-(Endless Mode) Case:Animatronics Ep.1-Terrifying than all Ep.2-Cat and Mouse Ep.3-Freedom! FNATI:Nightmare Before Disney Ep.1-Dead Mouse(Night 1-2) Ep.2-Freaky Mouse(Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Night 5-6) Ep.4-(Night 7) Ep.5-Impossible Night One Week at Flumpty's Ep.1-Game Over(Night 1-2) Ep.2- Ep.3- Five Nights at Candy's 3 Ep.1-Heart Stopped(Night 1-2) Ep.2-Catfish(Night 3-4) Ep.3-Truth Revelaed(Night 5) Ep.4-Vinnie Exposed(The Final Night) Ep.5-(Bad Ending) Ep.6-(Good Ending) Ep.7-(Forgotten Ending) Ep.8-(Arcade) Ep.9-(Shadow Challenge) Ep.10-(Shadow Challenge Night 1-2) Ep.11-(Shadow Challenge Night 3-4) Ep.12-(Shadow Challenge Night 5-6) Ep.13-OPAU(Lollipop Ending) Jolly Ep.1-So Many Mechanisms(Night 1-2) Ep.2-Look at this!(Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Night 5-6) Ep.4-6/20 Ep.5- Jolly 2 Ep.1-Join the Party(Night 1-2) Ep.2-IDK(Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Night 5-6) Five Nights Before Freddy's ''' Ep.1-Where is That(Night 1-2) Ep.2-Freak Freddy(Night 3-4) Ep.3-Kick Butt(Night 5-6) Ep.4-4/20 Mode Ep.5-(Night 8) '''FNATI:The End of Disney Ep.1-Losing my Mind(Night 1-2) Ep.2-(Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Night 5-6) Five Nights With 39 Ep.1-This is Funny(Night 1-2) Ep.2-Please Stand By(Night 3-4) Ep.3-The End of 39(Night 5-6) Ep.4-Puppet Master(Night 7) FNATI:The Lost Ones Ep.1-Ugly and Proud(Night 1-2) Ep.2-(Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Night 5-6) Final Hours Ep.1-You Like Jazz(Night 1-2) Ep.2-Hot Jazz(Night 3-4) Ep.3-Hated Jazz(Night 5-6) Final Hours 2 Ep.1-Destory Me(Night 1-2) Ep.2-Springtrap Terrifying(Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Night 5-6) Five Nights with Mac Tonight Ep.1-Commercials Gone Wrong(Night 1-2) Ep.2-Cheese Burgers(Night 3-4) Ep.3-Sabotage(Night 5-6) Ep.4-6/20 Mode Ep.5-(Halloween Mode) Five Nights with Mac Tonight 2 Ep.1-Mac Tonight Back(Night 1-2) Ep.2-Death Burger(Night 3-4) Ep.3-Defeated Moon(Night 5-6) Ep.4-5/20 Mode Jolly 3 Ep.1-Bee Scared(Night 1-2) Ep.2-Beelive(Night 3-4) Ep.3-Chica is Mean(Night 5-6) Ep.4-Underground Zone Fredbear Fright Ep.1-Heart Stopped(Night 1-2) Ep.2-Lost My Mind(Night 3-4) Ep.3-The End?(Night 5 and Custom Night) Ep.4-(Impossible Night) Those Weeks at Fredbear Family Diner Revised Ep.1-Is that Baby!(Night 1-2) Ep.2-(Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Night 5-6) FNIM Ep.1-(Night 1-2) Ep.2-(Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Night 5-6) Ep.4-Creepers and Creeps(Night 7) Back for More Ep.1-(Night 1-2) Ep.2-(Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Night 5) Ep.4-(Night 6-7) Ep.5-(Night 8-9) University Ep.1-(Night 1-2) Ep.2-(Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Night 5-6) Six Nights at Pink Ep.1-(Night 1-2) Ep.2-(Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Night 5-6) FNIM 2 Ep.1-(Night 1-2) Ep.2-(Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Night 5-6) Five Nights at Katy's Ep.1-(Night 1-2) Ep.2-(Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Night 5-6) After Freddy's 0 Ep.1-(Night 1-2) Ep.2-(Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Night 5-6) FNIM Remeastered Ep.1-(Night 1-2) Ep.2-(Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Night 5-6) Ep.4-(Survival Mode) Five Nights At Ben's Ep.1-(Night 1-2) Ep.2-(Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Night 5-6) Five Nights At Dolma's Ep.1-(Night 1-2) Ep.2-(Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Night 5-6) Five Nights at Dolma's 2 Ep.1-(Night 1-2) Ep.2-(Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Night 5-6) Five Nights at Katy's 2 Ep.1-(Night 1-2) Ep.2-(Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Night 5-6) One Week At Chip's Ep.1-(Night 1-2) Ep.2-(Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Night 5-6) Ep.4-(Custom Night) Five Nights With Herobrine Ep.1-(Night 1-2) Ep.2-(Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Night 5-6) Ep.4-(Custom Night) FNAF:Evolution Ep.1-(Night 1-2) Ep.2-(Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Night 5-6) Ep.4-(Night 7) FNATI 2:Original Revamp Ep.1-(Night 1-2) Ep.2-(Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Night 5-6) Five Nights at Leon's Ep.1-(Night 1-2) Ep.2-(Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Night 5-6) Ep.4-(Night 7) Five Nights at Leon's 2 Ep.1-(Night 1-2) Ep.2-(Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Night 5-6) Ep.4-(Night 7) FNATI The Lost Ones Ep.1-(Night 1-2) Ep.2-(Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Night 5-6) Ep.4-Friday the 13th! Ep.5-Creation of Evil Mickey(Night 7) FNATI The Lost Ones 2 Ep.1-(Night 1-2) Ep.2-(Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Night 5-6) Ep.4-Jason Returns(Friday the 13th Mode) Five Nights at Dolma's 3 Ep.1-(Night 1-2) Ep.2-(Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Night 5-6) Five Nights at Polar's ''' Ep.1-(Night 1-2) Ep.2-(Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Night 5-6) Ep.4-(Simulator Night) '''Five Nights at Chuck's Ch.1 Ep.1-(Night 1-2) Ep.2-(Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Night 5-6) Fazbear's Warehouse Ep.1-(Night 1-2) Ep.2-(Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Night 5-6) Ep.4-(Custom Night) Toby and Friends: Nightshift Ep.1-(Night 1-2) Ep.2-(Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Night 5-6) Five Nights at Chuck's 2 Ep.1-(Night 1-2) Ep.2-(Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Night 5-6) Ep.4-(Nightmare Night) Five Nights At Chuck's 3 Ep.1-(Night 1-2) Ep.2-(Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Night 5-6) Nights Shift at Freddy's:Rebooted Ep.1-(Night 1-2) Ep.2-(Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Night 5-6) Night Shift at Freddy's:Remastered Ep.1-(Night 1-2) Ep.2-(Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Night 5-6) Five Nights at Steve's Ep.1-(Night 1-2) Ep.2-(Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Night 5-6) FNATI 2:Let the Show Begin Ep.1-(Night 1-2) Ep.2-(Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Night 5-6) FNATI:Nightmare Before Disney Ep.1-(Old Night 1-2) Ep.2-(Old Night 3-4) Ep.3-(Old Night 5-6) Ep.4-(New Night 1-2) Ep.5-(New Night 3-4) Ep.6-(New Night 5-6) Ep.7-(Custom Night) One Night at Freddy's Ep.1-(1st Game) Ep.2-(2nd Game Withered Mode) Ep.3-(2nd Game Toy Mode) Ep.4-(3rd) Rival_2.0 Ep.1-(Night 1-2) Ep.2-(Night 3-4) Benny the Clown: Circus World Ep.1-(Night 1-2) Project Midway Ep.1-(Night 1-2) Last Night Ep.1-(Night 1-2) Ep.2-(Night 3-4) Five Nights at Tom's Ep.1-(Night 1) TRTF:The Storyteller's Son Ep.1-(Night 1) Stuffed 2 Ep.1-(Night 1-2) Ep.2-(Night 3-4) FNIA Ep.1-(Night 1-2) FNIA 2 Ep.1-(Night 3-4) Flash Games Ep.0-Five Nights at Pinkie Ep.1-Five Nights at Frozen Category:Playlists